All my fault
by Hermione and Ginny Weasley
Summary: George's reaction to what happened during the war, from Percy's point of view. -Ginny W.
1. Chapter 1

Shock. It coursed through my veins and shocked the very core of my being. It's all my fault, he's gone, and it's all my fault. I can't move. I stare down at my little brother, motionless, all my fault. I stood there, paralyzed like one of the hundreds of pillars that once held up the school, looking down at his frame. It was so perfectly still, never had he been this still. Even while sleeping, he was known for kicking and moving about, sometimes even calling out for George, as if even while unconscious they were having a private conversation only they could take part in. But now, now there was no kicking, no moving, and no sounds escaping from his blue tainted lips.

It's all my fault. His last words… He spoke his last words to me… I didn't deserve them. In a perfect world, his last words would have been to George, or mum, or anyone else, but because of me, that will never be.

I rapidly search for George and find him quickly, dueling against a Death Eater, Lee at his side. I find myself feeling a fleeting sensation of hatred against Lee. Fred should have been at George's side, like always, not Lee. Lee should be in Fred's place. I banish the thoughts. It isn't Lee's fault, nor does he deserve it. He was, after all, one of Fred's closest friends. I snap back into attention when I notice a change of dynamics in the duel. George is simply standing there, looking dazed, confused, and lost, as if something vital was missing.

He knows, I think to myself, he knows something is very, very wrong. I quickly debate against myself whether or not I should go over and tell him the devastating news, and finally deciding against it. He'll have to know eventually, and I'd rather he not hear it from me.  
"George!" I hear Lee shout and see a stream of green light dashing towards my little brother. At the very last moment, Lee tackles George to the ground. George's eyes flash back into focus, snapping out of his trans like state.  
"Sectumsempra!" George yells and the Death Eater falls down with an animal like howl of pain. Seeing the Death Eater on the ground, a wizard from the ministry runs by, sending a green streak at the death eater. Now he was as motionless as Fred.

With the immediate threat gone, George and Lee gave each other a quick hug, and then there was silence throughout the school. Nothing moved, no spell was said, no blow was dealt, nothing. Voldemort was everywhere, talking to all of us. Once he was done with his speech, the silence returned, then, all at once, all the Death Eaters disapparated with a bright flash of light.

I realized with a start that soon someone will soon find Fred. I took off on a run to the nearest corner and collapse, being mentally exhausted. I thought back to what could have only been less than three minutes at the most, but feels like an eternity. My little brother is now gone, forever, and it's all my fault. A sudden voice breaks me out of my thought.

"Fred? Fred, come on, stop playing around. Fred, this isn't funny. Fred? Fred!" George's voice penetrated my thoughts and reawakened the feeling of extreme guilt. "Fred! FRED! Where is he? Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be at his side! Backing him up! Where the hell did he go, the bloody coward!"

"George. George calm down. It's not his fault, just calm down." The voice belongs to someone distant, most likely Bill, trying to sooth George.

"Calm down? How could you possibly expect me to calm down!? You don't understand, you will never understand! Let me go!" There are sudden footsteps heading my way. I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as I could.

"Stupefy!"booms a voice from behind me and I felt myself suddenly fly to the side. I hit the wall with such force that everything went black for an instant.

When I regained my sight, a very furious George stood directly over me, a crazed look in his eyes.

"You! This is all your fault! How could you have let this happen!? You could have saved him!"

"George, listen. Georgie, I'm… I am so, so sorry…"

"Sorry!? Do you understand what you've done?! Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it!" I saw movement coming from my left. I shifted my focus from George's glare to a wider view. George now stood with his wand pointed directly at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead before he said avada kedavra.

"Crucio!" He yelled. As soon as he said it I expected the worse pain I had ever felt, intensified by a thousand. I waited a few more seconds before looking back at his eyes.

"Crucio!" I waited, and again, nothing. I had a rapid flashback to a lesson in defense against the dark arts. The cruciartus curse only works when the caster truly desires torturer towards the person he aims it at, and George knew that.

"Crucio!" Nothing. In a moment of pure defeat he falls to his knees and stays like that for a few seconds. Then , as if truly giving up, he collapses completely to the floor, his body shacking with his cries.

I try to reach out to him, extending my arm out to him. "George-"

"Shut up! Don't George me! This is all your fault!" He slapped my hand away and scrambled to his feet. "I bet if he was one of your precious ministry members he would still be alive!" He picked up his wand that he had let fall earlier, "Rot in hell, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

He took off in a dead sprint towards the opposite direction that we had come from. I stayed on my place on the floor for an instant longer before getting up. Once I did, I ran to the corner and looked at the other side. No one was coming; no one was there. I could still here George's footsteps echoing down the hallway. I couldn't believe there was no one coming, they had really left me alone with this insane George. I shook my head and ran after him, before I had both twins' blood my hands.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction he had gone. It took me a while, but at last I found my little brother walking out to the remains of a bridge.

"George! Listen to me, don't do this!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't understand," he said between his tears, "he's gone! He's gone and I'm still here! He's… He's d-d-dead!" He broke down again, collapsing onto the stone bridge.

I took this as an opening and slowly started to make my way closer to him. For the longest time, nothing happened. The only sign of life George gave off was his whole body shaking in time with his cries.

"George…" I said softly, "Come on. We'll get through this, George, all of us. I'll help you, any way I can. Please."

His head shot up. "You'll do anything?"

He looked up at me, his eyes holding a dangerous mix of insanity and desperation. It scared me to give him an answer.

"Anything." I nod slowly, assuring him.

He rapidly scrambles to his feet and closes the gap between us. He clung onto my shoulders with a death grip.

"You HAVE to help me, Percy. I can't stand it." By now, he was holding on so tightly that his knuckles had turned a stark white. I used his tight grip to steer him away from the bridge's remains and into the school's. Once inside, I carefully pry his arms off of me.

"Okay, okay Georgie. What can I do?" I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my face. I looked down at George's retreating hand, still in the shape of a fist.

His eyes are once again filled with pure anger. "Do NOT call me Georgie. He called me Georgie, before you let him die! You have no right to use his words!" His face fell suddenly, all the anger gone in a flash, replaced by hurt and hopelessness. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pers… I can't keep this up. I need you to do what I'm going to ask you to do. Please."

The shift in his mood makes me hesitate before answering. "Anything." I said with a nod."

He takes a deep breath before beginning. "Pers… I need it all gone, everything, every single bloody last bit."

I was sure he wasn't serious, until I looked at his eyes. In all of his twenty years of life, I had never once seen a more serious, somber look haunting his gaze.

"George, there's no way you can possibly be sure. You're just in shock; you really need to think about something as serious as this." I shook my head.

He looked at me and suddenly took off sprinting back towards the bridge. I quickly followed him. By the time that I got there he was already on the bridge, frighteningly close to the edge.

I tried to go up to him without making a sound, but I accidentally stepped on a loose rock. With the miniscule noise, his head jerked to face me.

"Come on George, don't do this. Let's go with mum and the others." I said slowly.

"Percy, you don't understand, you couldn't understand. With him gone, a part of me is gone too. A part of me is… dead. Please, Percy."

"George, come off the bridge and we'll talk about it."

"No! You really don't understand. I can't go on without him. Either you do what I'm asking you to do, or I jump!" Our voices had been steadily rising, and at this point, we were both yelling.

"George you can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious Percy! I'm prepared to jump, just tell me you won't make it go away and I'll do it!"

I looked at my baby brother standing a few feet away. He looked at me, begging with his eyes. He didn't want to die. I could tell that much by looking at his eyes, but I could also tell that he wouldn't, couldn't, be without his twin. In an instant, two decades worth of memories come rushing back. Of course they were gits, but they were my gits, and as one of their older brothers it was up to me to keep them safe. I've already failed one, and now here was another one begging me for help. How could I possibly deny him a solution for a problem I cause?

"You sure, George?"

He nods. "Positive."

I take in a deep breath. "Okay, but you have to come off the bridge first."

Once we were out of the bridge and back into the school he got in front of me, ready to take the spell.

"You sure you don't want to give him a proper goodbye?" I asked. "Wait until the funeral, give him one last hug?"

"I'm sure." His nod seems even sadder than the last one. Suddenly the sound of footsteps along with frantic screaming voice carried down through the empty hall.

"George!? Percy!?" I could hear Ron, Bill, Ginny, and Mum distinctively along with other voices that blended together.

George's eyes went wide. "Now! Do it now!"

I lifted my arm, wand in hand, and pointed it at my baby brother. I hesitated for a bit, but herd the yelling getting closer. I made myself forget about what was going on and instead thought of Fred and the last twenty years. When I was sure I was I was ready, I cleared my voice and looked him in the eyes.

"Wait!" He said. For a moment I honestly thought he had changed his mind, but all he wanted was to sit down with his back against the wall. "Okay, go…" He nodded solemnly.

It took me a while to get refocused, but soon enough the memories all came back. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eyes again. My little brother, so small and defenseless, sitting there on the floor, by himself. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this, but I had to.

"Obliviate."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the last syllable left my mouth, the thundering footsteps turned the corner and stopped. Suddenly, a hard force knocked me back to the wall besides George, sending my wand flying. I looked up and saw that it was Ron who had tackled me and who now had me pinned down to the floor.

I stared at him in pure disbelief, until I thought of how this situation might have looked llie to the newly arrived party. How my wand had been aimed at a very unconscious George.

"Get off me, you git!" By now, whether or not I sounded rude was the least of my worries; I was in no mood to be held down by my youngest brother.

"What did you do!? What happened!?" He asked accusingly. For the first time, I saw his face, really looking at it. I saw the dried tears, now mixing in with the fresh ones, the healing scars mixed in with the raw new cuts and bruises. I thought about all that he had been through, just that day alone. He doesn't deserve this; he is the last person I should take my anger out on.

"I can't tell you if you're cutting off my air stream." Reluctantly he got up, but not before pushing off of me forcefully.

"Okay, he's off now, what happened?" Bill asked with the authoritative voice that comes with being the oldest.

I opened my mouth to begin to answer, when out of nowhere came a distant voice.

"George? Georgie? Pers? Mum, Bill, did you find them? Forge?"

That voice. It was impossible, yet clear as day. A shadow turned the corner, then there he stood.

"George!?" He rushed towards George's sided. "Georgie! Come on, get up! George?" His voice broke.

I couldn't move. How could this be? I stood frozen in my place.

Mum pushed her way to the front. She gently tapped George's face. "Come on Georgie. Wake up." She said.

George finally opened his eyes. He looked around, scared and freaked out until his eyes fell upon familiar faces. Mum hurriedly smuggled him up in a crushing hug, followed quickly by everyone else.

Finally it was his turn, he whose being here should have been impossible.

He breathed a sigh of relief and took him up in the biggest hug I had ever seen between the two. George was rigid though, not hugging back and even resisting. He pulled back. "You okay, Forge?"

"Forge?" George asked.

He nodded slowly, worry now showing on his face. "Y-Yeah, come on Georgie. It's Fred."

"Fred?"


End file.
